


X-treme Genes

by TheColor9



Series: Like Father, Like Son [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColor9/pseuds/TheColor9
Summary: Prompt: What if Tobias was special in his own right too? Whither as a mutant, magical being, psychic, or whatever else you could think of and he didn’t realize Eileen had magic and thought that Severus’s new abilities were all him. At least until Eileen tells him otherwise.





	1. Emergence

**Author's Note:**

> What if Tobias Snape was a mutant.

The sound of his son screaming woke Tobias up with a jolt; he quickly leapt from the bed and ran to his child’s room where he was greeted with quite the sight. Severus was floating roughly three feet in the air and curled in a fetal position with his hands gripping the sides of his head also, strong wind seemed to be blowing about the room moving and shaking things in a potentially dangerous manner.  
“Shit!” Tobias exclaimed as he dashed forward only to be repelled backwards by and unseen force. “Ugh!... Ow… Right, emerging telekinetic. But he must also have some kind of spook ability too.” Tobias muttered to himself as his wife also came tearing up the stairs. “Why on Earth was she down there?” He thought briefly as she ran into the room and pointed a stick of all things at their son. “Eileen! What are yo-,” he didn’t get to finish as whatever it was that she tried to do was reflected back at her and caused her to be tossed into him. They both groaned in pain and rose to a kneeling position. “Tobias!” Eileen exclaimed as though it was the first time she had noticed him, “I could explain everything! Please don’t hate us!”  
“Not sure why I should hate, but can it wait until we can Severus calmed down and back in bed?” Tobias asked his wife baffled by her actions and words. She nodded her agreement franticly.   
“Okay, I am going to try something sense getting up close the first time didn’t seem to work.” He stated seriously and stood up with his wife looking on. Tobias closed his eyes and took a couple deep calming breaths, then he opened up his mental channels to search out the potential energy in the room. Once he started to feel it and the slight disturbing distortion caused by Severus’ emerging abilities Tobias opened his eyes and strengthen the energy around Severus hardening it to an extent creating a shield then he quickly altered its composition so that it could still allow the release of the excess energy and so that it could protect his son’s mind from the invading and often overpowering thoughts of others. He allowed himself and brief moment of pride that he still remember that lessons taught to him by the Professor, but let it go just as quickly. “Severus! Can you hear me son?” Tobias called out to the now silent child.   
“D-D-Daddy? It hurts…. please… make it stop!” The frighten child cried.  
“I know son and I will try, but I am going to need you to help me. Can you do that Severus can you help me?” Tobias asked.   
“I-I don’t know.” Severus whimpered back in a small voice.  
“Tobias. I think I could help a little in this.” Eileen spoke startling Tobias, but thankfully not enough to make him drop his carefully crafted shield. He gave her a questioning look and she answered, “I brought some calming potion with me. It would be enough to calm him and his raging magic.”  
“Magic? Your- No never mind Severus’ safety first questions about genetics later. Are you sure it will work?” Tobias asked his wife.  
“Yes.” She stated firmly.  
“Alright. You’re going to have to touch the shield with some of your magic though to I can adjust it properly.” Tobias informed the witch as she ready herself to use her magic again.  
“Understood.” Eileen replied and lifted her wand and uttered, “Expecto Patronum!” A burst of white light shot from the end of her wand and then a small cat was running to the shield and rubbing against it. Tobias stared for a bit and then started to focus on the energy signature and modified the shield. He was even able to bring the shield down closer to the bed as whatever effect that spell had seemed to calm Severus down a bit. “Okay, done.” He said looking to his wife, she nodded back and tapped the glass bottle she held with her wand once and then pointed it at their son and a brief flash of colored light the bottle was empty and Severus’ wild energy began to slow down.   
Soon after Tobias was able to lower Severus to the bed and release the shield. After its release both parents quickly ran to the bed and checked their child over.  
“He’s asleep?” Tobias said with a questioning tone.  
“Calming potions tend to do that to young children.” Eileen stated gathering up Severus in her arms.  
Tobias sighed in relief. “I suppose we both got some explaining to do.” Eileen stared at him intensely, “In the morning,” was all she said before walking out the room.  
Tobias sigh again and looked over the room before shaking his head and following her out.


	2. Mini Epilogue

Roughly three or so months after the incident.   
“I think we should move to America.” Tobias said out of the blue one day.  
“What?! Why!?” Eileen exclaimed. Severus just looked on with wide eyes.  
“Well, the paper mill just closed so now I am jobless. And I have a standing job offer at my old school in New York. Honestly, the only reason I left was because my family at the time needed my help. The pay will be better and Severus will get an excellent education. I’ll see if we can’t get our own little home on campus and if that doesn’t pan out I can guarantee at least a spacious apartment. I can even call in a favor and get him taught by a powerful magical being, he is a might mischievous though. But I asur-” Tobias rambled on trying very hard to sell this idea to them only to be cut of when Eileen shouted his name.  
“TOBIAS! Calm down! I’ll admit I am a little leery of the idea, but if that is what you want to do then we’ll support you.” Eileen assured her stressed husband now that she realized what this was all about. Her husband wanted to provide, but couldn’t any more. So he had found another way to do so. It still left one question in her mind though. “However, darling how are we going to get the money to pay for transport and for passports?”  
“Huh? Oh, I have already spoken to the Professor he’ll pay for everything we need to get over there and for a few other expenses within in reason until we settle in and I start earning my paycheck. I’ll probably end up doing a couple of odd jobs to repay him, but it won’t be anything illegal. Charles Xavier has never asked me to do anything that would comprise my moral code or put me behind bars. I would trust him with my life.” Tobias stated confidently. Silence reigned over the table for a bit until Severus who had been watching his parents intently tilted his head and asked,“So… does this mean we’re moving to America?”  
Both parents looked at him and then each other before smiling. “Yes. Yes, it does.” Eileen answered.  
“Do you think I will make lots of new friends! Friends like me!” The small child asked as he started to bounce in his seat.  
“Oh, you will make tons of friends Severus. Many very extraordinary friends.” Tobias assured with a broad grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!  
> For now at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another one!


End file.
